


Meet Cute

by Azile_Teacup



Series: Meet Cute [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkme_merlin: Arthur/Merlin, modern AU with homeless!Arthur</p><p>When Arthur's parents die, Agravaine becomes his guardian. But Arthur hates Agravaine (reason can remain unknown or be up to author), so much so he runs away. It's a snowy Christmas Eve when Arthur and Merlin meet. Arthur's sat on some steps, a crappy Costa coffee in his hands, bought for warmth more than anything else, when a panicked Merlin slips over in front of him, his last minute Christmas shopping interrupted by a phone call from the hospital informed him that a close friend/relative has been in a car crash (that doesn't kill them, but has pretty seriously injured them. Arthur helps him up, offers him his coffee to calm his nerves, and accompanies him to the hospital. And so the story truly begins.</p><p>Bonus points if Arthur gets ill at some point (or is already ill) because of the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

Arthur sighs. He's done all right today, managed to sell half his magazines. But he has to go back to his 'home' soon and that is not something to look forward to. He's very very grateful to the Big Issue for finding him a roof but did it have to be shared with Myror and Val?

Arthur sighs and huddles into the sweater some guy gave him once and wraps his hands around the Costa someone bought him on a whim apparently, because she hated the Big Issue magazine. Who knew why she hated it. She hadn't mentioned. Just shoved the coffee into his hands.

Arthur sits on the steps and lets his head hang down. He's tired and he's cold and he's sick. Again. It's feels like he's been perpetually ill PA. Post Agravain. Arthur holds the paper cup and looks up at approaching steps.

"Big Issue?"

He knows he lacks enthusiasm right now and isn't really expecting a sale, but the guys stops and pauses.

"Hey Arthur, sure."

"Oh, Lance. Hi."

"You all right today?"

"Yeah."

Lance raises an eyebrow and Arthur sighs and shrugs.

"Same."

"You need to be out of this cold! I told you that."

"Yes doc, I know, but if I'm out of the cold I'm out of a home and back into the cold. This time with no respite from it."

"You could always go home. You're only eighteen."

"I haven't spoken to my uncle in four years. I go home, he takes a pot shot at me."

"Oh come on. You told me he never touched you."

"True, but he wouldn't recognise me and so he'd shoot me. I'm sure of it."

Arthur has to stop his ridiculous explanation of why he doesn't go back to Agravain to cough. Lance sighs and comes to sit beside him.

"Why don't you try tea and honey, if nothing else?"

Arthur can't answer right now except to glare at Lance and cough some more, chest aching with it as his muscles struggle to deal with the spasm.

"Sounds worse."

Arthur shakes his head as he still can't quite speak.

"Let me buy you a tea?"

"I'd rather... dinner money."

"Fine. I could give you both you know."

Arthur shakes his head and reaches to pat Lance's stomach, coughing again. Lance laughs suddenly, bright and joyous.

"Is that your way of saying I'm pregnant? I am not! Gwen is. And it's fabulous."

Arthur nods and re-wraps his hands round his cup. Lance sighs, pats his shoulder and stands to dig a fiver out of his jeans. He hands it to Arthur and smiles sadly before walking away. Arthur's grateful. Lance used to sit for hours with him trying to persuade Arthur to accept his help.

Arthur knows that Lance can't really afford it though, especially now he's having a baby. Lance had been the first customer for Arthur and he had stuck around and chatted, helped Arthur work out a way to sell. It was an odd friendship but Arthur counted it as such even though most interaction happened in the street.

Arthur watches the people passing on the street wondering where he would be if Agravain had never...

["Arthur. I am so sorry about your parents. My sister was very dear to me."

"She never mentioned you."

"We had a bad argument."

"Yeah, so why are you here now?"

"She sent me photos of you every birthday. I want to look after you."

"Right."

"I know you're angry right now."

"You have no idea."

"All right. We'll talk later."]

Arthur's brought back to the present by a yell and a flash and whirl of colour sliding down the icy bit of pavement sending bags and purchases showing down. Arthur blinks.

"Um. Hi. All right?"

"No, I am not. I have to go, I have to be there."

Arthur blinks again as the whirl slips around trying to gather everything. One of the bags has a tear in it and everything falls out again. The whirl slows and turns into a gangly man with ridiculous ears, crying and kneeling on the ice.

"You're knees are getting wet."

"I know."

"Do you want some horrendous coffee?"

"No."

"All right. I'll get you a bag. First though, come join my step of freezingness."

"Can't."

"Why? You stuck there?"

Arthur gets up, ignoring the ache in his bones from the chill, the pull of strained muscles in his chest. He tugs the lad to his feet and claps him on the shoulder with a smile.

"No. Wasn't stuck. Got to go. I have to go!"

Suddenly the whirl is back. Arthur takes a step back as everything's gathered into the kid's arms and then the kid slips again and lands on his arse once more. Arthur sighs and shakes his head.

"Come on, up you get. Sit."

Arthur steers the... he looks closer. Wow. Not so much boy now he can see beyond the baggy clothes and winter layers a bit. He pushes the man to sit on the step, gathers the purchases and puts them beside him, gets the coffee and pushes it into his hands.

"I wouldn't drink that. Just hold it for the warmth. I'll be a sec, watch my magazines for me?"

Arthur goes without waiting for an answer. He shoves his hands into his jeans pockets aware that with the scrapes on his knuckles, his ill appearance and his less than clean clothes he's rather obvious. He walks determinedly into the all organic, ethical café and up to the counter.

"Excuse me."

He uses his most pompous, cut glass accented voice and the till girl turns.

"Yes Sir... Oh."

"Sorry about the smell."

He grins at her and proceeds to charm sugar and a carrier bag out of her. It's not hard, he used to be pretty popular and over the years out here he's learnt how to get things off of people. He heads back hoping the guy hasn't run off leaving his Big Issues all alone.

He hasn't. He's sat staring into space an expensive phone balanced on his knee.

"Not the best idea, sat there like that. I'd put that away before Freya wanders by. She's lovely but she's out of her head and always looking for a... well. Here, I got sugar."

Arthur takes the cup and empties five packets of sugar in before capping it and handing it back. The man takes it without responding otherwise. Arthur packs the spilt purchases and can't help envying whoever gets the little carved elephant, the paint set, the book on the history of Burma.

"I'm going to be too late."

Arthur looks up and smiles at the man, surprised at the speech short though it is. Probably an improvement. Lance would know.

"Too late for what?"

The man's eyes fill with tears again and he sniffs. Arthur has to turn away to cough, finds himself bending with it and having to hold his chest as his muscles protest the treatment.

"He's gonna die and I won't be there."

Arthur needs to stop coughing, now. But he can't. He turns back and sits down hard sending a jolt through his bony body. He rests a hand on the stranger's shoulder and keeps on coughing, hoping he's helping in some way.

"He's always getting into trouble. God, I was about to buy him a... well, it's illegal so I shouldn't tell you. Maybe it's not illegal, I don't know about these drug things. And then they call."

The man's got tears and snot running down his face so Arthur pulls out his tissues having to turn away or cough in the poor guy's face. He passes the tissues over before covering his mouth again. The guy doesn't use them, just holds onto them.

"I was trying to get to him but now I won't be in time and he'll die!"

The coughing finally stops and Arthur gasps to get his breath wondering how long it'll take for this to kill him.

"Did they... say... that?"

"What?"

"That... he'd die?"

"No. But I think he is, or they'd have not called me."

Arthur shakes his head and tries to catch his breath wondering how to get the guy to drink the coffee and use the tissues.

"Hey, if you're... not gonna... use those?"

Arthur can't quite finish the sentence as he looses his breath but the guy gets it and hands the tissues back. Arthur takes one and blows his nose before handing them back.

"Thanks. Hey, drink that before it gets cold... waste of... money."

Arthur hates to make the guy guilty but the sugar should help. The man sips it and makes a face but keeps drinking then blows his nose and looks a bit better.

"So... you're friend... he sick?" 

"No. Crashed his bike. Again. Stupid idiot. He's hurt and they... he hit his head."

"Helmet?"

"Yeah. Since last time. I made him."

"Good."

Arthur rubs his chest as his muscles spasm. It doesn't help much, the air he's breathing is just too cold. He wonders if it would be horrendously selfish to go to the hospital with this guy and get warm.

"Will you come with me? I'm so scared. I think I slipped half on purpose."

"Name first. Not allowed to... go places with strangers."

"Merlin. You sound sick."

"Am sick. Arthur."

I think I'm dying. He only adds that in his head though. It's an idle thought he has occasionally. He tries not to think about it- he nearly has enough money saved for a proper deposit and he's got a set of good clothes for job interviews. He's nearly there, if he can just live a bit longer. He shakes Merlin's offered hand and smiles, ignoring his slightly depressing thoughts.

Merlin takes another sip of coffee and grimaces.

"Would you be really offended if I didn't drink this?"

Arthur stifles a laugh that would probably turn into a coughing fit and shakes his head.

"Didn't buy it really. I can go with... you. Walking?"

“I was going to get a taxi.”

Merlin looks around. He still looks a bit lost so Arthur decides to look after him. He squints at Percy's corner and sees his taxi there. Good. He gets to his feet again and wants to grab some of Merlin's bags to help, but his chest hurts and his bones ache and he might topple over under the extra weight.

“Come on then, I have a friend.”

Percy gives him a ride home when he's too cold and tired, too ill, to move from his step. Percy the taxi driving with the huge muscles, endless smile and idiot of a boyfriend. Gwaine's a good guy though, always buys a magazine. Speaking of... Arthur turns to find his magazines being held out to him and Merlin smiling. A beautiful smile but only half formed, like it's genuine but a bit forced.

“Thought you might fall down if you had to bend over.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you have a friend?”

“Got lots. Right, Perce. Yeah. C'mon.”

Arthur trudges up to the taxi, magazines under his arm. Percy jumps out and hurries over.

“Arthur! You look horrible. Are you all right?”

“Gotta go to the hospital.”

“Hospital? Thank God! Did you talk sense into him?”

“No, he didn't do that. His mate's hurt really bad. He pays and all, not a free ride or anything.”

“Arthur, you know you're welcome to free transport. Come on, get in. Maybe a doctor will see you while you're there.”

“Saw one.”

“Lance walking past does not count.”

“Can't afford medicine.”

“I'll pay, Lance will pay, Gwaine will pay. I bet even Val and Myror would help out in any way they could. Besides the bed is free! Just go lie there for a week, stay warm and dry!”

“No. Can't. Might make me pay for stuff they make me take. I'm saving. Val and Myror would only help cus I keep them awake. All right Merlin?”

Merlin nods but Arthur doesn't believe him; his fingers are white on his bags.

“Well, what do you think? I'm well aren't I? Healthy as a horse. Tell Perce.”

Arthur helps things along by coughing a bit which turns into proper coughing and he can't get his breath for a bit. Merlin raises an eyebrow as he coughs away.

“Yeah you sound healthy as a horse. A really old nag that needs putting down.”

“You want to-” Arthur has to pause to cough but he holds up a hand to stop any interruptions “- put me down, kill me?!

“Mm. No, I think you still have a bit of use in you. Maybe the glue factory could use you.”

“I am not gluey!”

Merlin laughs and reaches over to rub Arthur's back because he's still bloody coughing.

“It's the change of temperature. He won't stop for a bit. The idiot.”

“Mm. He doesn't really have much of a choice though, does he?”

“We could help!”

“Ah, stubborn pride.”

“Am not stubborn pride!”

“Sounds it to me. You enjoy coughing like this? You think we'll enjoy reading about them finding you dead on that blasted step?”

Arthur shakes his head and coughs. He's saving. Why don't they get that? He's supposed to be cheering Merlin up here and he's not doing a good job. 

Could still beat Wolv-” he can't get the words out but Merlin gets it. He laughs incredulously.

“You could never beat Wolverine! Not even healthy!”

“Could. Grow nails.”

Arthur stretches his hand to show Merlin his dirty, stubby nails.

“Oh yeah, finger nail vs. adamantine. That would go well.”

“Strong.”

“You're a beast.”

“Could beat him too.”

Arthur presses a hand to his chest and coughs some more, eyes sliding shut.

“You never could. Beast is the best. He's beyond awesome.”

“Mm.”

“You agree? Wow!”

“Could still beat.”

“No way.”

“Way.”

“You could maybe, MAYBE, beat… um... Dazzler.”

“As in Disco Dazzler?”

“Yes, Percy! You know?”

“I am one of you. She would trounce Arthur though, I mean- she beat Rouge.”

“Oh yeah. So she did. Not even Dazzler, Arthur. Arty? Do you mind Arty?”

[“Arty. I heard you turned Vivian down again.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why? She's a lovely girl and she's a good link for the company.”

“And she would prove I'm not gay?”

“Well, that would be a bonus.”

“I am gay.”

“It's bad for the image we present. I do not approve of this... phase. Neither would your father. Straighten up Arty! Think of your parents.”

Arthur gets up to leave the table, too sick to eat.

“My mother loved me no matter what. My father was a bigot and didn't approve but he still loved me. And I love them. You have neither of these things of your side.”]

“Arthur. We're here.”

“I guess that's 'no' to Arty. How about Arth? Thur?”

“Call me Arthur. Come on, let's go wreak havoc on this hospital.”

At least the coughing's stopped. Percy hands Arthur a coat.

“Here, this will help you look more respectful. Keep it. It's Gwaine's and I've been trying to find a way to stop him wearing it for ages, it makes him look far too much of an idiot.”

Arthur takes it reluctantly and only because Percy has made a point of telling Gwaine he hates the coat in Arthur's hearing previously. Either an elaborate set up or a real thing. Arthur doesn't care really, he needs a coat. He slips it on over his Big Issue jacket.

The long trench coat covers the worst of him as he strides into the reception so he uses his accent and upbringing, hands staying firmly in his pockets.

“Nurse. We're here to see...”

“William Thatcher.”

“Yes. Give us a room number unless you want a law suit as big as this building. Come on, get moving. We haven't got all day.”

The nurse nods and scrambles.

“He's still in surgery for the leg! You can wait in the waiting area two floors up, turn left and it's on your right!”

“Good. Oh, make sure there's a doctor to talk to us within ten minutes or I'll be back.”

Arthur pretends to be his father and walks away to pound the lift button and stride in. Merlin straggles behind him, weighed down by bags and gawking at Arthur. Arthur grins once the doors shut and coughs into his hand. It doesn't last so long this time and he's stopped by the time they reach the waiting area.

There's a bad tempered woman in a white coat waiting.

“Are you here for Mr. Thatcher? The men bothering the nurses?”

“Yes, that's us. Sorry about that. I'm not family and I was worried I would run into resistance about waiting with my husband.”

“Yes well, we only like to talk to family for a reason. Are either of you family?”

“My husband is. Will's his cousin.”

“Fine. If you'll follow me I can speak to you. You're husband can wait here, if he must.”

“I must. See you in a bit Merlin.”

Arthur pecks Merlin on the cheek and goes to sit on the plastic chair. It's hard and very uncomfortable but the room is so warm and it's better than his step and he falls asleep, magazines acting as a pillow. 

Arthur wakes with a start and jumps up ready to defend himself from whoever is trying to nick his money this time. The sudden movement makes him cough and his eyes squint shut but he stays facing the blur that startled him and raises one hand in a fist the other clutching his magazines. 

"Whoa. Okay."

The blur sounds all shaky and teary. Hopped up junky looking for another hit maybe. Arthur coughs again but stays upright. He can't loose this money, he's not been feeling so well lately and he really has to eat and to save a bit for his house. Plus Lance gave it to him and Lance works really hard. This junky isn't having it.

"Um, Arthur?"

More tears there. The coughing stops and Arthur opens his eyes ready to fight. But he's not on his step and the man in front of him is not a junky. He is crying, big fat tears like rain sliding all over the pale cheeks. Thin, like Arthur's own.

Oops. 

"Sorry. You startled me."

"Sorry."

The word comes out like a sob but Merlin's eyes stay on his face, desperately searching for something. Arthur frowns. What's going on? He needs to remember. Merlin's mate. Shit. Looking for reassurance then. Arthur can do that. When Val's away and Myror has his dreams Arthur does reassuring really well.

"That's okay. I have to protect these magazines you know, you'd be surprised how many people are so desperate for a copy they go rabid. I got bitten once!"

That's actually true but it wasn't really for a magazine. Merlin blinks at him, tears spilling over his nose. 

"Um, yeah. They go crazy for this. It's the exciting and well researched content you see."

Merlin's brow crinkles in a cute little wrinkle, eyes blue and big, shoulders... Arthur shakes his head. Really not the time and he isn't doing that any more. Myror told him if he caught Arthur doing that for rent he'd skin Arthur and use him as curtains. 

"What are you on about?"

"No idea. Shall we sit?"

"Okay."

Merlin doesn't move so Arthur shunters him to the chair and lets Merlin lean into him briefly as he sits. The weight almost knocks Arthur over but he manages to keep his feet until Merlin's sat then he collapses in his own chair with a cough.

"That sounds bad."

"Mm. Stupid lungs. Do you know anything, from the doctor?"

"Yeah."

The tears are back along with the shuddery breathing. Arthur doesn't ask any more questions.

"They say he's badly damaged, that he might not... he might be... he probably... they said he got paralysed."

Arthur winces. Paralysed people can still sell magazines but not really. And they get mugged lots. He met someone like that once. He always lost his money. 

"Did they say for certain?"

"No. Just maybe. Probably. They're looking at his back right now. There's something on the x-rays but they won't tell me in plain English!"

"Oh. Um, even if he was. He'd be alive. People live like that."

Just not people like me. He only added that in his head though. He knew normal people could get along okay in wheel chairs. 

"Yeah, I know. But he won't like it. He's so... oh God, Will!"

Merlin leans forward so his face is almost touching his knees. Arthur watches his back shaking and listens to the choked sobs. He waves the nurse over.

"Can you get him a blanket and something hot and sweet?"

"Sure. There's a canteen down to the left and I'll find a blanket."

"No, I need you to get both."

"I'm busy, Mr."

"I'm sure you are but I'm not feeling very well and might pass out if I stand up right now."

The nurse looks surprised and glares at him before shrugging and walking away. Arthur waits for his supplies and wonders who Will is to Merlin and remembers that cute little wrinkle. He wonders what Merlin would look like if he smiled properly. 

"Here."

Arthur takes the blanket and Styrofoam cup. He sniffs it and smells weak tea. He nods his thanks and puts the cup on the floor for the moment and wraps the blanket around Merlin's back. He pulls Merlin up so he's sitting properly and tugs until Merlin's resting against his side before picking up the cup again.

"Drink."

Merlin sniffs and shudders but stops crying and takes the tea. He makes a disgusted face when he tastes it.

"You keep making me drink horrific things."

"I know. The nurse got it. Is it sweet?"

"Horribly."

"Good. It'll help with that dizzy, stuffed up feeling of being elsewhere."

"Oh."

Merlin drinks and Arthur watches the nurse clicking around and filling out paper. A man with a giant moustache walks in with a tear stained face. Arthur feels a warmth in him, glad that Merlin isn't all on his own like that guy. Maybe the guy wants a magazine. 

"Hey, sir."

The man looks up, face devastated. Arthur winces internally.

"Do you want to look at a magazine? Big Issue. Maybe have a hot drink?"

Merlin raises an eyebrow, watching and sipping his tea. The other man shrugs so Arthur leans Merlin against the wall and hobbles over to give the man a magazine then hobbles to the desk. His skin feeling tight from the unusual heat.

"Excuse me. Do you have time to get this man a tea, like my husband's?"

The nurse sighs but nods. She looks a bit softer this time as she clicks away. Arthur nods and goes back to Merlin.

"Are you, like, unable to resist desperate people?"

Arthur blushes and wishes he'd not done that. 

"No. Just. I... um. My parents."

Arthur winces, the white walls suddenly too white.

["Arthur, we're so sorry."

"Don't call me Arthur. It's Mr. Pendragon or Sir."

"Of course. May we sit for a minute?"

"No I don't think so, I'm waiting to see my parents. I need to be ready."

"I'm so sorry, but we need you to sit."

Arthur sits but refuses to look at the police man. He keeps his eyes firmly on the door his Mother disappeared through.

"I'm afraid that they didn't make it. The car damaged them inside and the doctors couldn't-"

Arthur remembers screaming and a soft blanket over his shoulders, a mug of hot sweet tea. Someone got him a book to look at. He stayed there, waiting for his parents to come back, for hours. He came back every day to wait. They let him for a bit but then Agravain came and took him away.]

"Hey, you don't have to tell me."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Lost in my memory. Someone gave me a blanket and a hot drink. It helped. That's all."

"It's okay. It's nice of you."

Arthur shakes his head, ashamed of his motivation.

"I came for the heating."

"Really?"

To Arthur's surprise Merlin laughs.

"Clever. I still wanted you here, though. That was due to your manner. Thank you. For picking me up and sorting me. And the taxi. And the tea and blanket. The hug."

"Sure."

A doctor comes out and clears his throat.

"Family for William Thatcher?"

Merlin jumps up then pauses, turning to Arthur.

"I'll wait. You can tell me how he is."

Merlin nods and jerks away. Arthur sits and drinks the tea slowly then reads his magazine then goes to wrap Merlin's blanket around the other man who has started shaking. Arthur sits beside him and reads an article about some unknown actor. Unknown to him at least.

The man gets called away eventually. Arthur sits and reads a leaflet on teen pregnancy then a leaflet on flu. He walks around the room twice but then he has to sit and cough for fifteen minutes.

He re-reads his magazine and does another circuit. The nurse clicks over and gives him a cup of coffee. Really good coffee.

"It's from the doctor's lounge."

"Thank you."

"Was that really your husband?"

Arthur hesitates but then shakes his head and holds out his magazines, opens the coat to reveal his jacket thing.

"He slipped over in front of me and started crying. Asked me to come along. I was very cold."

"Ah. I didn't think he was your husband."

"Are you going to throw me out?"

"No. You seem all right. How old are you?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. Not another pitying stranger. 

"I'm ninety."

"Might as well be the way your lungs sound."

Arthur looks up and sees the nurse is amused, not pitying. He laughs and nods.

"My shift ended. Thought I'd see if you wanted a ride somewhere? I don't think that guy's coming back."

"I said I'd wait."

"Yeah. It's been six hours. Visiting hours have passed. He's not coming back."

"Oh."

Arthur feels tears prick his eyes. He'd thought... never mind. He shrugs and struggles to his feet.

"No, thanks. I can walk."

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me."

Arthur looks down at his shaking legs and blushes. The nurse sighs.

"Look, accept my help. It's not much. A ride home! That's it."

"All right. If you drop me at the Tesco on Avalon. I need to buy some dinner."

"Do you have a house?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Share with two guys."

"All right. We'll do this. I'll drive to Tescos, you tell me what to buy, I'll hop out and do that then run you home."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you have pneumonia and need to be in bed not wandering around Tescos."

Arthur opens his mouth to protest but he's really, really tired and he just wants to be home. It'll take him hours to shuffle round the aisles and they might refuse to serve him or throw him out. So he finds himself nodding.

"Okay! Let's go then."

Arthur can't believe his luck today. First Lance's fiver, Percy's ride, Merlin's free warmth and now this lady. 

"I'm Arthur."

"Elena. So, what do you plan to eat for dinner?"

Arthur falls asleep in the car and Elena wakes him gently enough that he doesn't try to defend himself by batting her with the magazines still clutched in his hand. 

"Come on, you're home. If this dump can be called that."

"Hey. It's a good place!"

"Sure. Okay, I got you soup, rolls, a pat of butter, a few tins of tomatoes and a bag of pasta."

"With five pounds?"

"Yes. More or less. Just take it."

Arthur does. He's too tired to fight. He gets out and stumbles to his front door fumbling for his keys. the door is thrown open to reveal a glowering Val. Arthur looks up and tries a smile.

"Where the fuck have you been? I'm starving!"

"Shut it Val. All right Arthur?"

Myror lumbers into view behind Val and Arthur relaxes and shoves inside.

"Got soup. And pasta. And tomatoes. And rolls. And a really hot nurse."

Myror laughs and takes the bag from him. Arthur tries to snatch it back- it's his food. But Myror dances out of the way with a laugh.

"Don't sweat it Arf. We'll feed you."

Arthur gives in. They do feed him after all, when there's food. They're pretty good to him really. He shuffles through to his room and lies on his little flat bed. He remembers his huge bed at home and curses Agravain.

[The silk of the sheets against his back, Leon's hands on his stomach, Leon's mouth on his chest. Arthur arches.

"Oh, look at that. All blonde and beautiful."

"Shut up and get ohhhhh!"

Arthur snags Leon's nipple and twists in retaliation for the fingers in his arse. He wraps his legs around Leon and flips them. The fingers slide out and he moans again, pressing his weight into Leon. 

Then there's a gasp and he's being lifted off Leon and tossed into the wall.

"Get the fuck out!"

Arthur watches Leon hesitate and shakes his head, gesturing him to go. Agravain would never hurt Arthur but Leon is another matter. Leon nods and grabs his clothes, scarpering.

"Arthur. We've had this discussion."

"Yup. I guess we've reached an impasse."

"Not yet. You are going to sleep in the spare room for the next foreseeable while, the one next to my bedroom, and we'll eat together in the dining room every night. You're not going out and no one is coming over. Is that understood?"

"Just because you're scared of gay people? You make me sick, Agravain."

"Call me uncle, Arty. I told you that."

"Yes Sir."]

"Hey, soup's up. Are you all right? What happened to you? Val's been threatening to go beat up that taxi driver of yours for information."

"Sorry. Met someone who's friend was dying. He wanted company so I took him to the hospital."

"Oh Arthur, you utter sucker. Here, eat your soup and go to sleep."

Myror leaves the bowl in Arthur's hands and a roll in his lap (with inch thick butter) and leaves. Arthur eats thinking of bright blue eyes and little wrinkles, the heat of a skinny body against his own, a laugh.

Arthur gets up early the next morning and limps to the Big Issue office to get the new magazines. The nice lady there tries to get him to go the hospital again but he's not going. He won't stay there and he doesn't want to be suckered into a deal that means he gets into debt. Again. And he's saving, they all know this.

He limps to his step, wondering idly why his leg hurts. He sells the old magazines first, cover upwards and yelling into the drizzle. His magazines are protected by plastic and he's protected by a hat. The yelling hurts his lungs and makes him cough sometimes. People hurry past with disgusted looks.

"Jesus, get out of my fucking WAY!"

Suddenly Arthur is sent flying backwards by a big arm and he crashes into the steps, magazines flying over the pavement getting soaking wet. His eyes prick with tears all of a sudden and, feeling defeated he gathers the magazines he can't sell any more and sits on the steps watching the man push through the crowd and away without a backward glance.

Arthur looks at his sodden pages and wipes the snot off his face with the sleeve of Gwaine's coat. There are still a few magazines, the new ones, in the plastic pocket so Arthur picks himself up and goes back to selling. He leaves the sodden pages on the step. Maybe he can salvage a few back home.

Although if Val finds out what happened he's going to go ape shit and start beating people up. Arthur coughs into his hand and wraps an arm around his chest. It doesn't stop until he can't breathe anymore and he's left gasping and panting. No one stops.

At lunch time, or what Arthur judges to be lunch time (he can't get any today due to the wrecked magazines) someone pauses and buys him a hot coffee which he's greatfull for. It's disgusting but it's hot and he groans as he takes the first sip.

"Wow. Good cup of coffee."

Arthur looks up and smiles at the group of young men surrounding him wondering what's so interesting about a guy drinking coffee.

"Mm. Those lips would be good around my dick. How much does this pretty mouth cost, whore?"

Arthur shakes his head, doesn't meet any eyes, stays still as he can.

"I don't do that."

"Ah, it's free then? Good, good."

"No. I don't do it."

"Really? Did you hear that boys?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to do it."

"Shame."

Arthur breathes a sigh of relief as the shoes he can see start to turn away but then they twist, run at him and hands grab him tugging and pulling, heaving and laughing as they hustle him into an alley. Arthur hates this stupid alley now. His magazines flutter out onto the wet ground. He's not going to sell anything today.

He feels tears fall as someone walks over the pages, tearing and muddying them.

"My magazines."

"Aw, he's crying. You scared boy. Terrified of what we're about to do?"

Boy.

["Get up, boy. No sleeping in."

"Uncle? It's Saturday."

"And you have work, remember? Until you can get your act together you're working at the company."

"Oh yeah. Until I get in a closet and let you lock the door, you mean."

"Get up, boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, boy? Do you think you deserve a name?"]

"I have a name."

"Do you now? Boy."

Arthur raises his head and grins into the face of his tormentor.

"Yeah. Not that you'd know about that. What do you get called at home? Whore, I reckon. By your nagging woman."

Arthur spits into the man's face and laughs. He might be going mad but it sure feels good. He brings his knee up into the man's groin as the face twists in anger and a fist draws back. Arthur goes for it, hitting out, biting, kicking and calling for help as the group descend on him.

He's pretty weak these days, pretty much a kitten and his attack doesn't last long. He hits the floor just as there's a yell from the mouth of the alley and the men run off, dragging their leader with them. Arthur spits the blood in his mouth onto the pavement and tries to breathe. Which really isn't happening right now.

"Arthur? Shit. What did they do to you? Jesus christ, I hope you got names for Val."

"Hate..."

"Yeah, maybe I do hate what he does. I'm all for it in this case. Winded?"

Arthur nods in relief at not having to speak and starts to cough his lungs up. 

"Jesus. Come sit in the cab. You won't let me take you to mine I suppose?"

Arthur struggles with his pride but he's freezing and wet and he needs food and someone caring for him before his body craps out. He nods and Percy sighs.

"Wait. Is that yes you won't let me or yes you want to come?"

Arthur coughs some more and spits blood onto the pavement.

"Right, sorry. You want to come home?"

Percy sounds amazed and hopeful. Arthur nods then shakes his head.

"Lance."

"Right. I don't care who of us you trust as long as it's someone. It's his day off today so let's go."

Arthur wonders how Percy knows Lance's days off but he can't ask. He lets Percy lift him and half carry him to the taxi that's parked on the pavement, wonky and crazy.

"I saw you weren't there and decided to drive by, spotted the arseholes doing that."

Percy gestures to Arthur's face.

"Do you need your magazines?"

Arthur shakes his head sadly and a sob breaks loose making him cough again. Percy sighs and drives, letting Arthur direct him with hand movements until they pull up outside the little house Gwen and Lance own. Lance showed Arthur photos and told him the address, gave him directions. 'Just in case, Arthur'. Though Arthur's pretty sure it's locked very tight in case he tells other people.

Arthur forces himself to walk up the path on his own and knocks. A dark woman with a big smile and a big stomach opens the door and her face falls.

"Holy crap. Lance!"

The lady pulls him into the house and starts pulling off his jacket. Arthur shakes his head and points to the badge.

"Oh, don't worry. Lance will recognise you, Arthur. Lance, get down here!"

Arthur lets her strip him of his identity reluctantly and holds onto Gwaine's coat, pointing to Percy.

"I gave him the coat. He doesn't have much."

Gwen nods but gently removes Arthur's hands, peeling him out of his coat. Lance appears on the stairs, swears and disappears only to reappear with a stack of towels, clothes and a first aid box.

"Thanks Gwen. Percy, isn't it?"

"Sure. I can stick around?"

"No, that's alright."

Percy shrugs and ambles down the path as Gwen shuts the door and softly moves away to the kitchen.

"Nice arse."

"Shut up Arthur. Shit, oh God you stupid idiot. Come on, lets get you naked."

Arthur laughs and coughs and tries to help but ends up stumbling against Lance, panting damply against his shoulder.

"All right. That's it."

Lance's hands efficiently strip him, hands that move over the bruises and cut on his back Arthur's sure is there from the wall he was shoved against, hands that dry him gently and dress him carefully until he's dry, warm and wearing Lance's clothes.

"Come into the living room. Gwen's making you something hot, probably sweet and she'll deal with your wet stuff. Where are your magazines?"

"In the wet. Someone trod on them. And another man shoved me over, before."

"Onto the steps! The bastard. I saw the bruises. May I please inform Val? At least take official picture of these injuries?"

Arthur shakes his head and shivers, starting to cry again.

"Wow, you've had a crappy day."

"Lance. Honestly. Not crappy, he's doing well. Don't you worry Arthur, ignore Lance. You're doing brilliantly. Now eat this soup."

"Go on, Arthur. She's an amazing cook. You're lucky by the way; no breaks or concussion, just bruising."

"Used my knee in the bastards groin. Called me 'boy'."

Lance grins and Arthur grins back but Gwen tuts.

"Honestly, such violence."

Arthur takes a sip of soup from the mug she shoves into his hands, biting back the retort that the guy had his hands on Arthur's arse, his crotch, that he was creepy and cruel. Gwen's far too sweet.

"I know you did it to defend yourself, Arthur. It's just my natural reaction to violence. I'm not judging you. I'm glad you stopped them hurting you any worse!"

He's surprised into meeting her eyes by the venomous quality in her voice and she raises her chin and meets his eyes right back. Lance clears his throat.

"Wow. You never meet my eyes."

"You're not as beautiful as your wife. Who is pregnant and standing, you arse."

Lance hurries to settle Gwen into a chair, raise her feet and coo over her and her stomach. Arthur drinks his soup then falls asleep. Lance covers him with something during the night and wakes him in time to collect his magazines the next morning, even gives him a lift to the office.

Arthur dreams about blue, tear filled eyes and a bony body against his own, a laugh. He's still thinking about Merlin as he settles down to croak at the passers by, new magazine tucked under his arm. He uses his hands to gesture in a bid to communicate and it gets him some laughs and a few sales so he gets more exaggerated, bowing and dancing as much as his bruised body will let him.

Val walks by with a murderous expression but he looks relieved that Arthur's there. He doesn't stop. They don't always go home every night, he was just checking.

Arthur's eyes are still half on Val as he bows to the faltering steps in front of him.

"Magazine? Got a good article on music. Always good."

"Hi."

Arthur straightens up and looks right into the wide blue eyes he's been dreaming about, drops the magazines and stutters a few nonsense words.

"Um, you helped me out?"

"Yes."

"I looked for you yesterday."

"Had an accident."

"The kind of accident that stops you from picking up your magazines?"

Arthur blushes and nods. Merlin bends and gathers them for him, restoring them gently to their home in his arm.

"There you go. Um, sorry. For not coming back. It took longer than I thought and I reckoned you'd gone only the nurse told me next morning that you stuck around."

"Yeah. I thought..."

Arthur blushes and tries to move away but Merlin gently touches his arm which is far more effective to stop him that a more physical move.

"Sorry. Will's going to be all right. Two broken legs and a bruised back but no spinal damage. The concussion is their main worry but he's awake and doing good. Thank you so much for calming me the other day. It was so amazing."

Arthur shrugs.

"Good. Now, I want to buy a magazine. In fact I want to buy all your magazines and take you for coffee. I know you don't accept charity but this is payment for the charity you showed me."

Arthur works that through and nods. Merlin beams and him and Arthur blinks. Wow. So that's what his smile really looks like. It lights up his entire face and suffuses his eyes almost gold in delight. Arthur hands over his magazines in a daze and trails after Merlin.

Arthur follows Merlin to the little organic café trying to listen to Merlin's endless stream of chatter but he can't quite work out what's going on. Is Merlin taking him for a cup of coffee out of pity? If so, why buy all his magazines? He said it was out of gratitude but Arthur had just wanted to get warm. He didn't do much. And then there is Merlin's pretty eyes, his stupidly huge smile, his ears, his perfectly pale skin. And the way his jeans sit on his arse.

Arthur follows Merlin's arse for a while and tunes out the talking. He's too confused.

"Arthur? Arthur! Hey!"

He blinks at the fingers snapping in his face and realises he's come to a standstill.

"Huh?"

"You stopped. What?"

"Sorry. Are we there?"

"Are you asleep?"

Merlin nudges him gently forward into the café and up to the till where Arthur spins, wide eyed.

"What if they throw me out because I smell?" he hisses at Merlin.

"Uh, you don't smell."

Arthur tries to sniff himself but Merlin hits his shoulder gently.

"Stop that and order what you want. Are you hungry?"

Arthur shakes his head, willing his stomach not to grumble. Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Either choose something to eat or I'll order you the grossest thing on the menu and make you eat it out of gratitude."

"We don't have anything 'gross' on our menu. What can I get for you, boys?"

Arthur spins back to the counter, mouth open to apologise, but the guy standing there is smiling and not at all cross so Arthur snaps his mouth shut. Then he remembers he has to open it to order.

"Um, do you have anything like lemon and honey? And soup?"

"Better, we have actual lemon and honey. The soup today is minestrone, it comes with a roll and there's butter on the table over there."

Arthur's eyes follow the finger and his own fingers itch to fill his pockets when he sees a table full of packets. He used to do that; buy a cheap coffee and stuff as many condiments, sugar, milk and butter into his pocket. It made him rather sick to eat them but this was back when he was so hungry he didn't care. Not like now, able to save a bit every week.

"I'll have a latte and the falafel salad. We'll sit upstairs."

Merlin nudges Arthur and Arthur goes to grab packets of butter. He limits himself to six so he has time to watch Merlin's arse as they climb the stairs. The upstairs room is square and light, lots of space between wooden tables. Merlin goes to sit at the one by the window and looks up at Arthur expectantly. Arthur fidgets, wondering what's the expectation.

"Well, sit down."

Oh. Right. Arthur sits, wincing as his back and chest pull. It makes him cough and he tries to keep hold of his butter and cover his mouth. Merlin reaches over and gently pries the butter from his fingers, freeing his hands to cover his face and hold his chest.

"Does anything help that?"

Arthur shakes his head and tears squeeze out as his chest spasms and the coughs become really painful. His body tilts forward as he desperately tries to stop, but it just keeps on. He feels hands on him, tugging him upright, rubbing his back and then a voice in his ear.

"Shush, enough. Okay. Um, tense all the muscles in your body."

Arthur ignores the voice but it repeats it insistently until Arthur complies to shut it up. Pain zings through his tired muscles and his bruised back throbs against the hand pressing into his ribs.

"Now relax everything you just tensed."

Arthur does it with relief and the pain gentles back to a dull ache and his chest stops spasming. It doesn't stop the coughing but the muscles relax a bit and it slows.

"Good. You're all right. Yeah, that's it."

The soothing patter, the hands on him and the advice all help and he stops eventually.

"Holy shit. That was scary."

Arthur pulls his hands away from his face and Merlin gasps.

"Not as scary as that, though. Look, I don't give a damn about your pride. I had all these arguments to put to you but basically, you need a hospital and I'm taking you."

"I don't... money."

Arthur's breathing is still coming in gasps and his eyes are closed. 

"I'll pay, someone will pay. It doesn't matter. Look at your hands, Arthur! You're fucking dying!"

Arthur knows he's dying. He's been sick too long for it to just stop. He looks at his hands and sees blood on his palms. Oh. That's happening. Huh.

"Get up. Come on."

Arthur sighs and gathers his butter. So much for hot food and drink. Merlin was too disgusted to feed him now. Arthur stands.

"Can I have my magazines back at least?"

"Sure. I'll still pay you for them. Why do you want them though?"

"To sell them. Need to eat."

He doesn't dare look at Merlin, just holds onto his butter with his bloody hands and tries not to cry or fall over.

"What? I'm not dumping you back on that god forsaken step! You're coming to the hospital. Right now."

Arthur's propelled and supported down the stairs and onto the street. He wonders what will happen to their lunch now and wishes he'd got more butter. If he's going to the hospital he won't have money for a while. He's been saving for the deposit to a proper flat, but he can't now. He'll have to pay for medicine. The tears trickle onto his cheeks as his plans dissolve.

"Oh, no! Don't cry. Hey, none of that. I'll look after you. Make sure things go all right. Why haven't your friends ever taken you?"

Arthur closes his eyes and wonders what friends Merlin means. He feels himself bundled into a car and Merlin says something else but Arthur's thinking about Leon. 

["Hey, hey! Leon!"

Arthur runs to catch up with him, turns Leon. Leon looks angry and backs away. 

"No, don't touch me."

"What? Leon! Is this about my uncle?"

"No. It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You. My best friend. I thought you loved me and you just... you're such a bastard!"

"What?"

Leon shoves him into the wall.

"Your uncle told me. About the other boys. About the hospital visits and diseases. Get away from me you lousy, cheap, whore!"]

"Don't have friends. He got cross."

"Huh? Who did? Percy? Or the other guy he mentioned. Um... Lance."

Arthur frowns. Who? Oh. Taxis, doctors.

"'m just a seller. Street boy."

"No, they care about you."

"Lots of people care. We got choice though, free will."

"Right. Sure. To kill yourself."

Arthur nods, still thinking about Leon.

["How would you go about it?"

"Hmm. Go about what?"

"Suicide."

"Arthur! Not good post sex conversation!"

"Don't care. My uncle will find out one day, then you'll be gone and nothing will matter. How shall I do it?"

"Arthur. Promise me you won't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, whatever happens. Nothing will ever change that."

"Okay."

"Promise me on something that matters."

"I promise. I swear on your life."

Leon nods and settles back to drawing patterns over Arthur's chest and making him giggle as it tickles.]

"Not allowed to die. Leon will be cross."

Arthur feels a hand on his forehead and hears Merlin muttering about something or other. His eyes are closed though, stuck in the past. He struggles to hear Merlin.

"Shh. It's okay. Just relax, Arthur. I have you."

["I've got you, I've got you."

"I miss them! I want my Mum. It's not fair."

"I know. It's really not. I love you, though."

Arthur gulps down a sob and chokes, coughing into Leon's shoulder.

"Hey, don't puke on me."

Arthur giggles and sobs at the same time, a strange choking noise. Leon rubs his back and Arthur pulls away. Leon's t-shirt is damp.

"You love me?"

"Of course. My best mate, right?"

Arthur nods, heart sinking again. He'd thought...

"And maybe a bit more than that. I was scared of your Dad. Not that now he's...! Oh god, I didn't mean it like that!"

Arthur shakes his head and shoves his mouth against Leon's in a clack of teeth and bumped noses.

"Ow. Let me?"

Arthur nods, burning with embarrassment. Leon just raises his chin with a gentle hand, other hand on Arthur's sweaty side and leans in slowly, firmly to press their mouths together. Arthur whimpers and clutches at Leon's jacket.]

"Mm. Was nice, then. Back then was nice. He was so big and lovely. Made things hurt less."

"I bet he did. Do you know you're talking out loud?"

Arthur frowns. Everyone talks out loud.

"I mean I now know more than I ever wanted about this Leon guy. Why didn't he help you, when you ran away?"

"Was cross."

"So, he was your best friend!"

"Was very cross. Thought I used him. Couldn't die, I'd promised him. I still care. He doesn't."

Arthur lets the tears fall. He's too tired and Merlin's all curled around him and warm. He falls asleep.

He wakes up with a beeping noise and something smothering him. He shoves and thrashes but someone holds him down. He wonders how Agravain found him and tries to scream for help. He doesn't want to go back. He wonders why Agravain has moved from verbal intimidation to physical violence but then someone pushes the thing smothering him back in place and pricks him. He cries out but falls back asleep.

Next time he wakes up there's his Leon sitting by the bed. Arthur grins and touches the face, glad he's seeing things. Must be feverish. Leon says something but Arthur doesn't hear. He's floating and happy. Leon's big, familiar hands cradle his face and Arthur tries to kiss the dear face but the thing is still over his mouth and he's asleep again.

Lance and Percy are peering down at him looking all guilty and scared so he waves at them. Percy laughs but looks like he's really crying. Lance walks off and Arthur hears a crash and cursing before he drifts away again.

Merlin's there in the background all the time. Arthur supposes he's here with Will anyway. There are other people too, a parade of face familiar and not crossing his view. He cries when he realises that all this is costing him his beautiful little flat he's saved so hard for. He wonders if he'd ever have really got a job anyway and then drifts back away again. 

He was so close and now he's going to have to start again. He'll get sick again. He coughs sometimes and the faces blur and rush around. Sometimes he thinks about being sick but sometimes he thinks about Leon and Agravain and sometimes he wonders what became of blue eyes because he's not here any more.

Will probably went home.

When he wakes properly Arthur's alone. This time he recognises the oxygen mask, heat monitor and IV in his arm. He sighs but his chest feels clearer and he sighs again, bigger. And then again even bigger. Someone laughs in the doorway and Arthur tries to see. A man in a wheelchair comes over and raises the head of the bed for him.

“Hi, are you with us again?”

Arthur nods. Maybe a doctor?

“I'm Will. I hear you looked after Merlin the night I was hurt, thank you. He's such a scatter brain. I'm glad he didn't have to sit here alone. Well, not for me at least. Did for you. Till I talked my nurse into wheeling me down. Well, you have a mask so I'll just talk for both of us.”

Which he proceeds to do. Arthur watches and listens, marvelling at the fact he can and wondering where Merlin is. Will talks for almost an hour then catches sight of something and wheels out as fast as he can. Arthur watches him go before turning in the nice, soft pillow and sleeping. 

He wakes again and his bed is flat once more, the thing is off his mouth and he yawns and stretches. He chest still aches but he's pretty sure he's not dying. In fact he hasn't felt this good in years. He turns onto his side, sighing happily at the comfy bed and patting it in thanks. He might not want to be here but he can appreciate that it's nice to have a big, soft bed and people looking after him. 

“Hello.”

Arthur looks up wondering which dream figure will be here today. It's Merlin, sitting watching him with a worried expression. He's cross legged in the chair and he looks rather tired but still rather wonderful.

“'lo.”

“Will told me you woke up properly.”

Arthur nods and coughs. He'd thought that would be over, but no. Seems even the hospital can't fix him up completely. The coughing doesn't tear at his chest any more though, it just aches a bit. Merlin raises the head of the bed and feeds him an ice chip. Arthur assumes that's what it is as it's very cold and feels incredible on his throat. 

“Nice.”

“Do you want more? You could probably have a drink now.”

Arthur shakes his head. He's tired. He lets his eyes slip shut then blinks awake again.

“How much?”

“What?”

“Money. How much?”

“Oh! Nothing. We filled out paperwork, did stuff. Everything's on the NHS so you don't pay a penny. Until you get a job and pay tax. Which is a horrible realisation, by the way.”

Arthur blinks. Nothing? He doesn't pay? He blinks again as tears threaten. All this time he's been dying and it doesn't matter. It was here all along. 

“Hey, it's all right. You came in the end, right? All though why your 'friends' didn't do their research I have no idea.”

“Not my friends. Homeless people don't have friends.”

“Right. So you said.”

Arthur shrugs impatiently. It's true. 

“They're afraid of me as well as for me. When Lance let me sleep in his house he locked the bedroom door. I don't know where Percy lives, he doesn't tell me. Lance might have done more but he hasn't got a lot of money and he has a baby on the way. He's working full time as a doctor and doesn't have any spare time.”

“Excuses. If he works as a doctor he knows how many homeless people they treat for free.”

That's true. Arthur frowns, then shrugs.

“No one can force me.”

“No, so it seems. You waited until you were half dead of a fucking fever to come here.”

“Sorry.”

Merlin sighs and brushes a hand over his face, shaking his head.

“Let's leave it. Now, about this flat you were saving up for.”

The threat of tears returns and Arthur turns away. It's too late- he had to give in the deposit a few days ago, he's sure it's too late.

“No, no! Stop turning away from me you prat. I went and gave in your deposit. They weren't happy about your unemployment but I signed stuff as guarantor. All you have to do is sign some papers and the flat's yours.”

“Really?”

“Really. And when you have a place you can claim benefits as you look for a job, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

Arthur blinks sleepily but he can't stay awake. He knows he ought to say thank you, or be pleased, or something. But it's all too distant. He's not dying. He has a house. He's too tired. He falls asleep again.

Lance is there next time he wakes, pacing the room and muttering angrily. Gwen's sitting in the chair watching Lance. Arthur wonders whether they're having an argument but Gwen doesn't look angry, just Lance. He coughs and his chest aches where the muscles are still strained, but it's loose and doesn't tighten up or spasm. He smiles and sighs in relief.

“Arthur. Oh, Arthur. You scared the hell out of us.”

He's surprised that it's Gwen worrying. 

“You shouldn't be worrying. The baby!”

“Is fine and healthy and waiting to come into this world.”

Arthur opens his eyes to check she's being truthful but she's all wreathed in smiles as the books say, all happy and bright. He nods and looks to Lance. Lance is stood with his back to Arthur, looking out of the window.

“Is it me you're mad at? Sorry.”

Lance spins and advances on them, glaring.

“Mad? At you? No you idiot! I'm mad at the stupid imbecile that is myself! I left you on those bloody steps for years and years, never bothered to check how much you'd have to pay to come here, never bothered to check with you why money was an issue, I just assumed! Assumed all these assumptions and locked the fucking bedroom door!”

The tray by Arthur's bed goes flying across the room as Lance whacks it and Arthur watches it hit the wall with surprise.

“Um.”

“I can't believe I thought... Arthur, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a junkie and I was so worried about Gwen and the baby and I just didn't help you when I should have. I'm a horrible, horrible person.”

“Sure. Total arsehole.”

Arthur's tired and bored of this drama already. It's like people think he can't make his own decisions. First Merlin, now Lance. As if he couldn't refuse to come here. The door opens before Arthur can work up the energy to be angry and Percy comes in with Gwaine. Gwaine has a huge bunch of flowers. He grins at Arthur.

“All right, Arthur? No more dying?”

“No more dying.”

“Good. Now, Lance tells us you're not actually a junkie and I caught Valiant with Cenred and he told me you weren't anything to do with that. So do you want to come over for drinks sometime?”

Arthur blinks and takes the flowers shoved at him. So that's why... it's not because he's... he's too tired. He lets the flowers fall onto the bed and closes his eyes against the emotion.

“Okay, enough. Everyone out.”

Merlin's voice. Calm, controlled. The room empties and Merlin's hand threads into Arthur's hair, massaging. Arthur relaxes and moans, soothed and ready for sleep. He dozes off.

It takes a while for him to recover enough to get up and walk about, then to be discharged. When he's discharged his heart sinks thinking of the grubby little room with Myror and Val. But Merlin and Percy come and drive him to the little flat that's his instead. Myror and Val don't know where it is and Arthur can't tell them which makes him sad. They're good guys but they are also desperate and would come squat. 

Arthur thinks about letting them, sometimes. He can't find a job and Merlin's busy, Lance is busy, Percy's busy. Even Will is busy. Arthur spends his time slogging around places with his very sparse CV and signing on to get his little bit of money and housing benefits. He doesn't really see many people and he's lonely and misses living with warm bodies. He's still coughing and far too thin as well which makes the cold hard to bear.

Myror is stealing again because Val is high all the time and their flat has turned into a base for dealers so Arthur leaves them there, as much as he wants their company. He can't be seen with them if he wants a job.

In the end it's the Big Issue who give him a job. He makes cups of tea and coffee, types, answers phones and generally does everything no one else wants to do. It's brilliant and it means he can see Myror and Val when Myror eventually gets back to selling magazines. They tease him and laugh at him but they also congratulate him.

At the end of the first week of working Arthur does what he's been putting off and putting off. He buys a phone and rings Merlin.

-Yeah? Who is this?-

“Arthur.”

-Ah, the man who nearly drowned in his own phlegm.-

“I did not! Um, I have a job.”

-I know. Heard from Percy.-

“I didn't think I was good enough before, but now... um...”

-You have to actually ask, Arthur. Spit it out.-

“Willyougooutwithme?”

-I will if you say it slower.-

Arthur's heart tries to beat out of his chest and he laughs and laughs because he really wants to whoop and dance around in joy but that would be silly. Merlin's going to say yes. He's going to say yes!

“Will you, Merlin Emrys, go out with me? On a date? Like boyfriends? And kissing. Kissing would be nice.”

-Yes. Now bugger off, I'm trying to sleep.-

Arthur hangs up and does dance, just a little bit. It makes him cough (doesn't hurt a bit and it stops quickly).


End file.
